Obsessions
by AzaleaPetals
Summary: Bunch of Whammy boy...sry no Light...One-shots that range in ratings. I'll be sure to add those. L, Mello, Matt, and even a Near. Mostly L, of course.
1. Lobby

I thought it'd be convenient to have things organized (convenient for you AND me). Out of order but...

Poison: Sarin is called up by an old childhood friend for a bit of help and ends up catching up and chatting about old times.

Tarot: L's most recent partner is a fortune teller named Ace that he's skeptic about, while both talking to her and attempting to pick her apart, he starts to suspect that she might be a telepath.

Insanity: For some people, dealing with one personality is hard enough... for others like Ditto, the girl of many names that has a struggle to be herself frequently. With one person having enough mentality to make up for an entire group, they get a lot of work done.

Clothes: Jane Doe has a thing for clothing designs, believing that a serial killer's pattern isn't all that different from a cut sew design on a skirt or sock. This intrigues L.

Coffee: Matt finds that the only person arduous enough to keep up with his gaming obsession is a caffeine addicted gamer girl that refuses to battle him one on one and yet still seems to be able to pwn his ass.

Perspective: Gail tries to find out how Matt sees the world and is later caught by him playing one of his games and actually finds herself having fun.

Sweets: Mello notices the unmistakable similarities between Kiwi and L and decides to confront her about it.

Death: No matter how many chocolate bars he eats, Mello just can't seem to understand the thrill Zane gets from her seemingly boundless collection of crazy horror flicks.

Flaws: Near is having difficulties explaining his emotional feelings for Orine and thinks that talking to her about might clear some things up.

Observation: L is on the opposite end of a person reading while interviewing a young woman with the alias of Myles for a case.


	2. Observation L Rate abt K

Observations

At first people dying was enough to get me on a case and now there has to be something more. Something interesting. I had no choice but to go searching overseas and online for people that might be able to help me with this case.

I had gone through several profiles until I came upon a person that simply went by Myles with no other information available on them. Searching high and low through my database I found it rather impressive that there was no information on them anywhere... just a website.

This particular website held history of solved cases, tips on how advice could be used, and even a book that could be purchased that explained the earlier mentioned cases in a more detailed way. Specifically, it talked about abnormal psychology and how the people in the cases had thought and acted during them, and it even claimed that it explained how to tell what it all meant. It was titled ' What am I Thinking?' and had an image of a person's face from the top half of their nose to a cut off at their forehead, a pair of grey eyes on the front that stared at the one looking at it. Above that were seemingly endless question marks and below it was a black rectangle that held the red colored title.

Ordering it and typing in a false address, I wrote it all down on a piece of paper and handed it to Watari.

" It'll take a day for it to get there, so when the time comes around please pick it up for me." He accepted the paper and nodded.

" Thank you, Watari." With that I went to find a way to directly contact her.

Without warning, a word document popped up on my screen and someone began to type on it. Was I being hacked.

' Impossible.' I whispered, but read the words. They were in English.

Can I help you?

This person had pressed 'Enter', meaning they were allowing me to reply. Since I had last been to Myles's site, I guessed it was them.

Myles?

Yes, I'm sorry for hacking your very personal computer but since I had difficulty doing so (without alerting you OF my doing so), I suspected that you're either a techie or someone looking for my services.

Our conversation was in Sergoe Print font and they seemed curious.

I'm Deneuve and I'm currently involved in a case that I would like your assistance with, but first I needed to see what I could find on you.

I noticed the researching part since you were on my site and not by accident. Explain the case.

I can't do that.

Why not? You already know it's me.

But I don't know if I can trust you.

That's rather wise. I've heard of you, Deneuve... Erald Coil... L. You're apparently the greatest detective in the world.

I'd be a hypocrite if I confronted her on her looking me up.

That reminds me. You do know that hacking is illegal, don't you?

Yeah, but this involves my job. What I do. And that reminds ME that I forgot to tell YOU that I'm not cheap help. Would talking face to face help?

Where are you?

That doesn't matter. I was talking about a vid chat.

One moment.

Swinging my chair over to a table, I picked up a mask that covered my whole face, and pushed it back over to where I was talking to Myles.

They had exited out of my computer and were waiting patiently for me to bring up a video chat screen because they had left an email address behind before leaving. Myles also had on a mask... plus a hood that covered their head, shadowing their face.

" Nice to meet you... in a way." Their voice also had a distorter so I couldn't even tell their gender.

" Same here. You wouldn't happen to live in London, would you?" I knew I was giving away the country of my residence, but that still left much to the mind.

" Sorry, I'm in France. Guess we aren't as far away as I had first thought. You _are_ a detective then?" They weren't lying, even with a distorter I could slightly manage to make out a French accent.

" How did you deduce that?"

" Well, first of all you used the word ' deduce'. Second... before I pick you apart... do you mind if I do that because most people get pissed at me when I do so I try to make it a habit of asking first. Thought it's be a good way of proving my abilities and it's faster than waiting for my book to pop up at your doorstep."

" I don't mind." Turning out of range of the web cam, I lifted up my mask to pop a gummy bear into my mouth.

" I'll continue from where I left off before then.' They started." Second your room is about as dark as mine and since the time difference between where you are and where I am isn't all that different you are either too lazy to turn on a light or just don't care because light is unnecessary when your monitor can light up your whole room. May I inquire as to what you're eating?"

" Just gummy bears." Could that little bit of information really-

" Do you eat sweets often?" I nodded.

" All I eat, actually." They nodded as well, and thought it over.

" I doubt you're lying about that too since you seemed to add that absentmindedly... well, that and I can see a cart filled with them. This suggests that you either have a very large sweet tooth and/or you're a thinker that, like me, believes that your mind burns the most calories out of all your organs. I think it's mostly the latter because you don't appear to be overweight. Your oversized shirt says that you don't care for what you wear because you're more focused on what goes on in your head. I also doubt you go out much in order to protect your identity as well as your life in general. I can't see much of any furniture behind you, and that means that you're usually alone and it's also likely you move around often. The room is relatively large and there a no windows... that I can see. From that I can only guess that you are living in a large house or building, which means money doesn't matter to you. You're sitting in a rather peculiar way, and have your thumb on your lip...so either you're creative and a bit unorthodox... or you're just weird and I know better than to think the latter of that one. All of this screams anti social detective. You're quite a bit like me." My jaw almost went completely slack.

Fascinating.

" I'm usually a face reader but since I don't have that to work with, I had to make do with habits and materials around the room. How close did I get?"

" It wasn't a disappointing reading, in fact, it was very accurate. Rather impressive, Myles. Do you mind if I read your book before I tell you about the case? " A shrug of their shoulders gave me my answer.

" I look forward to working with you."

" The feeling is mutual, Deneuve." Then web cam went out, leaving me with the feeling that I'd be working with them often and that they could be trusted.

' This... should be interesting.'

?

I thought some of you might like to know how they met before even the Kira case came along.


	3. Perspective Matt Rate abt K

Perspective

Peeking my head out the door to my room, I scanned the room for any sign of my game addicted boyfriend.

Yes, for awhile now...eh, about a month, Matt and I had been dating. I didn't care if he mostly had his head in a PSP or DSI, I liked him and he apparently felt the same. Otherwise, I don't think he would have asked me out. The only problem was I never could understand what was so great about his games.

'Then again, I've never felt I had the time to take a break.' In a way, I guess you could say I was a workaholic. The other kids here were always making fun of me, calling me Miss Gail and the sort when I was only fifteen. They've been doing that since I was thirteen and I had never really done anything about it. I wanted to be like L because he was my idol...because he had saved me from an orphanage that would've never given me this chance to help people.

Matt was seventeen and unlike the others he simply called me Gail and never made fun of me for how I was. He may not have talked to me all that often, but when he did he always seemed sincere.

I was here because I wanted a look into his life a little. So, I cautiously stepped into the room and sat in front of the TV. Scanning my fingers over the games, I picked one I saw him playing a lot, and selected it. Taking a closer look I found it was a zombie killing game, and put it into the game console.

Checking behind me, I began to wonder why he had asked me out. We were so different when people looked at us. He was laid back while I was always feeling rushed, he was attractive while I was average at best with my messy longish brown hair that I always kept tied back in a strict bun and big grey eyes that I hid behind glasses I didn't need.

I never really cared about the way I looked, but it made me curious because no one usually paid this much attention to me.

That's why I was sitting here in the game room, during the middle of the night, in front of the giant plasma screen television.

I'm sure it was a bit strange, but I'm sure that there were others that did things like this out of pure curiosity.

The game started up and the first level gave me a chance to find out what every toggle and button did. Throughout the beginning, I found countless weapons, and used them until they weren't of use any more.

It was strange, but I don't recall a time when I was having more fun, I doubted the look on my face was anything other than a jester grin.

The adrenalin rush came fast and head-on as I killed the living dead beings as precisely as possible to avoid being bitten or consumed entirely.

~Matt~

It had started off as a craving for a midnight game but when I ended up finding Gail playing a video game... I couldn't help but watch with a smile on my face. She had taken off her glasses for once, something I had never seen her do before.

Her large eyes glowed and I found that even while playing a game, she thought her strategies through by simply making things up as she went.

She was a natural and I felt... proud to find her finally taking a break from work.

Walking closer, I situated myself on the couch behind her, a place I usually sat while I was playing a game. Though this was the first time I sat merely to watch someone else play.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I hadn't wanted to interrupt her fun, but I couldn't help it.

She jumped and I think I even heard a yelp as she dropped the controller and spun around to face me. The look on her face was that of a child that had been caught stealing.

"I'm sorry." Sorry?

"For what?" Nearly laughing, I saw the puzzlement in her eyes. I was the confused one now.

" I just wanted to know why you played your games all the time. I wanted to see things the way you did and I wanted to see what was so good about them." Smiling, I finally understood, and I even felt flattered.

"Did you have fun?" She nodded.

"Then you can't be sorry." I patted her on the head." How about we play together?" Gail smiled brightly and nodded.

"Awesome." My own smile starting, I ran over to the television, and went to the main menu.

"Can we do this every night?" Turning my head over my shoulder, I looked at her hopeful face, and laughed.

"Of course, Gail."

The young adult beside me had other questions and asked them freely while we played alone.

"So, why'd you ask me out?" We were playing with smiles even during serious conversations.

"You're like Mello, Near, and I in one particular way. You want to pay L back for bringing you here. You're yourself and I didn't see anything wrong with that." I thought it made enough sense.

"Huh. I think I can accept that answer."


	4. Death Mello Rate abt T

Death

*Mello*

During the time I've been here at Whammy's, I noticed that most of us had a collection or an addiction of some sort.

Mine was chocolate, Matt's was his video games, Near's was his toy's, and Zane's... Zane's was her horror movie collection.

Out of all of these, I found it the oddest because I never could figure out who could really think straight while watching one of those things? She seemed to react to them about as much as Near reacted to everything else and yet she couldn't seem to get enough of them. She never cared how old they were or how bad they were... she loved each one equally.

Zane was about the same age as me (sixteen) and had a room with me since I was the only one that didn't mind what she called her 'odd little hobby' and was even mildly fascinated by her passion for the videos.

Since she never seemed to fear anything, I was curious to see if it was just a façade.

*Zane*

While I played 'Dawn of the Dead' on the TV to my left, I was organizing my movies by year of creation (I even had 'Psycho' *squee*) and then in those years I had them alphabetized. This was, of course, after I had made sure that I had them correctly categorized in the proper sub categories. There were several: Action-y intense, blood and gore, psychological thriller, and then there were the ones that just screamed intense without all the action and psychological aspects.

Right now, I was up on a ladder counting the last row... something I did at least once a week to see how my collection had grown. Below me, grumbling every once in awhile to himself, was my roommate that went by Mello. We had been roomed together when I first got here about a year or so ago and I often made him my ladder holder, which was precisely why he was there now.

"Why do things have to be this specific?" He openly asked, and it wasn't the first time he had done so.

"Simple, Mello, because I take pride in my odd little hobby." I smiled to him before descending from the ladder.

"You sure you aren't just OCD?" He joked with a smirk as he took a bite from his chocolate bar. Thinking about it for a moment, I shook my head.

"Nope, now come on, my favorite part is coming up." I grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the couch so we could watch the movie closer up.

"Every part is your favorite." Mello pointedly as I got comfortable beside him. It may sound strange, but we did this just about every day.

"Exactly, I don't want to miss a single bit." My head was bent and rested on his shoulder and the entire left side of me might as well be touching him. I liked having someone with me as I watched my movies.

"You've watched this a million times."

"Twenty. I watch them in the order I have them organized in. I've told you this before."

"And it didn't make sense then either."

"That's nice."

"You weren't even listening to me, were you?"

"Shush, he's gonna die." I physically pointed to the screen as a man did just that.

"You're chewing too loudly." This was a conversation we had a lot, which was why he wasn't tweaking out right now.

"How do you expect me to chew quietly when you're so close?"

"Did you know that questioning yourself is a sign of feeling inferior?" Could you call this flirting? You see, I had been holding in a crush on this guy for awhile now and since he shared (or even simply tolerated) my love for death filled movies it was all the better to me.

"And answering a question with a question is a sign that you're trying to be clever and push attention away from yourself." He added gruffly. Mello was a big teddy bear to me.

"What's your point?" I could play this game.

"Why is it you're so addicted to horror movies again?" Part of it was because I got to be so close to someone while I actually watched them and, frankly, Mello made a good pillow.

"They're addictive for one thing-even you have to admit it. For another thing, they get under the skin and it takes forever for them to leave sometimes." I had chills surging through me even then.

"I thought forever was infinite."

"Depends on whose forever we're talking about."

"Makes sense." That was the third crunch I had heard over DOTD's dialogue. It was time to take some action... so I snatched away his chocolate bar before he could even register it had happened. When he did realize it he wasn't too happy.

"Zane, give it back." During our little bit of banter, I hadn't looked away from the television. That was...until he pushed me onto the couch. This was a different reaction from what I had been expecting and my face turned red as I wasn't use to this kind of closeness with the cute blonde hovering above me.

"Zane." Chills of an unfamiliar nature made me shiver as his breath tickled along my neck and ear. He didn't usually act this way after I took his chocolate away from him.

"Chocolate?" I offered it back to him shakily and he lowered his head and took the last chunk from it whilst keeping eye contact with me. What was going on?

"You know this is the first time you've looked at me while we were sitting down watching one of your movies. I've been feeling a little neglected." He smirked, making me blush even more.

"Are those movies more important than me, your loyal roommate?" Was he playing with me because I couldn't tell? I don't think it mattered what I was going to say back because I couldn't say it.

" Zane?" His eyes showed a look I hadn't seen from him before and I felt intimidated.

"No?" I muttered uncertainly. Of course he was more important than a horror movie. I had an attachment to my movies, but I had feelings for Mello.

"Are you afraid of me being this close to you?" I shook my head almost violently. In consequence, he moved his head closer until our foreheads were touching.

"How about now?" It was like a nervous game of some sort and I found myself yearning to be bolder than I usually was.

"No." He made a noise that sounded like an amused snort and moved even closer. A giddy shockwave washed over me when our lips touched and he pressed on. As if it were reflex, I brought my hand up, and tangled it in his hair. I had never thought that kissing someone could give me such a thrill.

Maybe that was what I was _really_ addicted to.

Whatever it was, I loved it, and wanted more. I pulled him closer and he rested his weight on his left hand as his other slid down my arm, moving to feel along my hip. From there it glided up and down until he gripped my hip and then he broke away.

" Movies over." He grinned.

I hadn't even noticed.


	5. Poison L Rate abt K

Poison

#Sarin#

At first glance I wasn't all that interesting as a person, but a look around my room could tell you a bit more. Depending on who you were depended on how you looked at it... as some saw it as a chemistry lab while other saw a meth lab. It was neither as it was nothing more than my collection of poisons. Even my alias was a part of my gathered toxins in a bottle. They were all carefully contained and labeled in strips of tape. They were even ranked by fatalness and so far Botulinum was the highest ranking as it completely shuts down you nervous system when ingested. Isn't that beautiful?

Among the rest there was Cantarella, Ricin, Anthrax, Oleander, Batrachotoxin, Strychnine, Amatoxin, Aconitine/Wolf's Bane, and many more. Each was deadly if ingested and/or inhaled. There were a few that I had to keep a certain temperature and some that had to stay out of the light.

The one I named myself was one of the deadliest nerve gases in the world and it's hundreds of times more toxic than Cyanide. A single whiff will have you foaming at the mouth, fall into a coma, and... I think you get it. Safe to say I could frequently be found in a gas mask while handling a lot of these poisons as well as a body suit to keep things like Anthrax from infecting me. Not a desired lifestyle for many but I loved my abode.

I soon got a call and turned on the giant TV behind me.

" Talk to me."

" Sarin?"

" Yup?" I strolled into a poison free room and closed the door. Looking at the screen I saw it was L.

" Hey, long time no see, L." I smiled as I washed my hands whilst looking over my shoulder at him.

" Yes, and I'm afraid I'm not contacting you for positive reasons." Laughing, I shook my head.

" When do you ever? You're a man of reason and do not contact people near you without certain reason."

" It's good to know someone understands." He muttered, and then I heard loud crunching. Know it to be L to snack while on a case.

" Of course, I understand. I've known you for at least two decades. So, what, may I ask, is the reason you have called upon me today?"

" We have someone going around poisoning young women in the hospitals of England. I would like your help in finding out the poison."

" Oh, Pick Your Poison is my favorite game, L. How'd you guess?" I felt a rush of giddiness bubble in my stomach, making me giddy. I only grinned wider when he sighed.

" Give me symptomatic hints."

" Severe pain, depression, lethargy, vomiting and nausea, progressive paralysis, coma and eventual death." The sweetheart even sent me pictures of the women's rooms before they died.

" Wait a second. Were there flowers in all of these rooms? Rhododendrons?"

" Yes, the nurses bring them in to cheer up the recovering patients. You think they have something to do with it?"

" These plants contain andromedatoxin and cause those same symptoms you sent me. Every part is poisonous if ingested." Something didn't make sense to me when he nodded and looked off to the side.

" You already knew that and had this case solved. It would've been so much more extensive if you couldn't have figured it out."

" I think have me on too high of a pedestal." He said while eating animal crackers.

" Interesting time to be modest. What's the real reason you called me up?"

" I haven't spoken with...anyone that gives me even the most remote of interesting conversations in awhile."

" No intellectuals in your chunk of the world?" I smirked.

" So, it would seem. Has it been different for you?"

" Having intellectual conversations requires people. Let alone a real conversation in general. I stick to talking to my poisons and working with them. It's a whole lot easier as they don't complain about anything and if they did I would be dead."

" I don't recall you ever telling me why you liked being around a collection of something so dangerous."

" I don't recall you ever asking in the first place." I playfully retorted with a flirtatious glint in my eye. L was the only person I really enjoyed talking to and I was rather attracted to him. Too bad he lived so far away.

" How about I ask now?"

" Well, isn't it only natural that you want to be around something you enjoy?" Watching as he pondered this, I couldn't help but giggle, my straight black hair swishing around my face as I shook my head. L was so cute.

" I suppose."

" Is that why you called then?" He was so much fun to play with when he didn't seem to know what I was talking about.

" Perhaps it is." This caught me off guard and I looked at him intently.

" Are you saying that you missed me?" This wasn't like him. I had just been messing with him.

" I'm saying that I enjoy your company and conversation. You're a very intriguing person that I haven't seen in quite some time and I missed that quality around here."

" So yes." My smile was followed up with a blush.

" Yes." He agreed then." I missed you, Sarin."

" Aww, I missed you too, L." He always knew how to make me happy.

" You're welcome to visit me anytime."Taking a look over at the door to my room of treasures, I thought it over for a minute.

" You'd have to have my friends specially shipped over with me."

" I'm sure we could figure something out." He replied after a short moment of silence.

" I'd like that, L."


	6. Sweets Mello Rate abt T

Sweets

Mello sat there staring at Kiwi intently while chewing on his bite of chocolate. She was just sitting there, munching away at her box of animal crackers while she looked over some footage that was taken from a bank robbery that had taken place several days prior.

Her hair was a dark forest green while her eyes held a yellow/green hue that was stunning to many. Mello had at first thought that since her hair was dyed that the color of her eyes were only contacts until she proved otherwise by getting so close to his face until he noticed that there was no sign of a contact.

"Mello-kun, you are staring again. Is something wrong?" Her voice was like L's... monotonous although hers had a more feminine tone, a lighter key.

"I'm not staring. I'm analyzing." He corrected and she didn't so much as glance at him, which irked him. He was still, after all, two years older than her. He thought very highly of his seniority at the age of twenty-one.

"Oh? And what have you gained from you analyzing?" She inquired flatly.

"You're a lot like L."

There was a click, signifying that he had gotten Kiwi's undivided attention at last. She had paused the tape and turned in her seat towards him.

"Why do you say that?" She was still eating her animal crackers.

"You eat a wide variety of snacks like he does, sit like him, and talk like him. You are also very secretive without even trying to be. I have been working with you for a year now and there are still things about you that I don't know. What's your natural hair color? Are you Japanese? Those are only a few questions I have. Do you ever sleep? The circles around your eyes are like his too, and your posture is just as poor as his."

When he asked those questions Kiwi cocked her head at him, touched the tips of her bangs curiously, put a hand up to her eye to feel the circles he mentioned...as if she hadn't even noticed. Something else L would have done. Did she even know? She knew L while he was still alive better than any of them so why was she acting this way?

'Was she acting?' Another thing like L. He could easily act like an idiot when it came to things he deemed menial.

Mello looked away in frustration and bit harshly into his chocolate bar.

"You're paying more attention to me than this case. Is there something about me troubling you? Is it because I am so much like L? Or is it something else?"

'You're God damn right it's something else aside from you being so much like L.' He thought as his eyes lingered down her hidden frame. He couldn't even tell if she had a body under those ridiculous clothes. An over-sized purple hoodie and a pair of black baggy jeans didn't show anything aside from her feet.

Another crunch of animal crackers, made his eyes shoot back to her face. She was looking at him blankly while just then noticing she had run out of crackers. She turned for a moment and turned back around revealing she had found pixie sticks.

"Is it because I am female?" She finally asked while ripping off the top of the pixie stick with her teeth. Mello's eyes popped at the question in fear that she had caught on. It wasn't right for detectives to get emotionally attached to one another, and if she found out about his attraction to her...what would she do?

"What?" He grounded his teeth together anxiously.

"Well, I understand that just about every child at Whammy's looked up to him as a role model and idol. What I am asking is...does the fact that I am female cause problems for you because it changes your thoughts of L?"

So, she didn't have a clue?

"Or...are you troubled because you see me as being like L and yet you're worried about something else since I am a girl?"

Bingo.

"You being like L isn't a problem and neither is you being a girl. It just seems like you have a blood relation to L." Hopefully, this worked because as true as that was as well...her being female _was_ a problem.

"Because I couldn't be this much like him in any other possible way?" The dark circles of her eyes brought out how light they were and the way she was looking at him really made him want to tell her the truth.

"Sure. Let's go with that..." He muttered.

"Well, I have no blood tie to L. Does that help you any?"

'No, I want more answers. I want to know more about you.'

She emptied the last pixie stick and moved on to more sweets and he noticed something she had begun to do. Kiwi seemed to be making something. She had the box laying on its longer side while the emptied pixie sticks helped her make a box-like structure. Then she pulled out a bag of gummy bears.

"You are more like L than you realize." Mello stated as he opened another chocolate bar.

"Building things with the remnants of my snacks and playing with my food is one thing I actually picked up from L." She admitted simply.

"You know, if you paid more attention to this case rather than to me, you'd have more success in solving cases." Kiwi added with a smirk.

"You're more interesting than a bank robbery." He murmured as he broke the first piece from his chocolate bar, chewing thoughtfully as he watched her reaction.

"I would hope so, but this case needs to be solved. You can figure me after these people are behind bars. They are both male and in their thirties."

Mello stood and advanced towards her.

"Is this case more interesting than me?" He asked with a slow smirk.

"No, but I know that I can attempt to figure you out later. We just got this evidence and we need to use it to our advantage as best we can."

Mello was right next to her now and dwarfed her 5'7'' person. He himself was 6'1 now.

"Mello, I have a space bubble and you are infiltrating it. Please, step away a bit." Her face held a pink tinge and he wondered how he hadn't noticed how particular she was with her space when it came to him before.

"Do I make you nervous, Kiwi-chan?"

"Yes, actually." She said with a secondary glance at him.

He got bolder and put his hands on the left arm of her chair, leaning towards her.

"Do you like me, Kiwi-chan?"

"What are you doing, Mello-kun?" He caught the slightest of tremors in her voice. Reaching up with one hand, he gently brushed her hair over her ear. When he felt her shiver, he leaned even closer and kissed her on the cheek.

"I like you, Kiwi-chan." He smirked wider, nuzzling into her neck with his nose. When he looked at her face, he saw she was red faced and chewing a gummy bear tentatively. He turned her chair to him.

"I do not understand." Her voice had gotten softer, he noted.

"I think of you as more than my partner. I have for quite some time now." The blonde explained, and heard her gasp.

"Your actions are telling me that you feel the same...do you, Kiwi-chan?" Placing a hand at her neck, he moved closer to her until he was right in front of her. If she moved forward just a fraction, they'd be kissing.

"I-I am not used to such closeness, M-mello-kun."

"Do you want me to move away?"

"...no."

He smiled at her sudden timid nature and pushed her back in her seat, kissing her. He could taste the sweets she had devoured and even stole her gummy bear with his tongue. When he pulled away, she blinked at him with a deep blush on her cheeks. So, her being like L was partly a façade.

"You taste sweet." Mello smiled, licking his lips.

"You knew I would." She bit her lip and he grinned.

"I've learned something new about you today, Kiwi-chan."

"What's that?"

"That you like me back." He kissed her forehead gently and was about to walk away when she grabbed his hand.

"I also learned something about you today, Mello-kun." She said.

"Oh?"

"Yes." She tugged him to her and kissed him and when she pulled away, she was smiling.

"Mello-kun is a thief." She stuck out her tongue and showed that she had stolen back her gummy bear.


End file.
